Back in the Games
by Alekazam6
Summary: A new land unknown by the Deltorains. An old tradition for the people of panem. And a journey our brave hero's must take. A journey... into The Hunger Games. LeifXWolf!jasmine. EDIT: Terminated, up for adoption.
1. Intro: Mockingjay pin

Back in the Games

A dream, I thought as I heard the beautiful four note song drifting down from the big, hulking trees above me, a bird song so sweet and mesmerising. it's times like this that makes me miss the Forest of Silence, blooming flowers and ferns growing in every direction. I assume it's between summer and autumn because it is not too hot or too cold and there are brown leaves on the ground but green in the trees. I close my eyes, let myself relax and sway slightly in the breeze when suddenly a terrifying scream is ripping through the air and the peace and serenity has gone. It sounds like a young girl's scream. I jump into my attack stance and try to pinpoint where the noise is coming from. Now all I think: nightmare. I start running as fast as I can to find what made this horrible sound. This forest is dense – unlike the one back home – the trees are as tall as the highest towers in the palace and the weeds are as thick as logs. I try to find my bearings and pinpoint where the sound came from. Finally I break through the undergrowth to see a crystal clear lake and a little cement house next to it. I find the source of the four note song: a black crow-like bird sitting on a branch near the water's edge. It has a white raccoon mask planted across its face, its belly is the same paper as well as the tip of its tail. Its mouth opens to sing the beautiful lullaby again. It's so peaceful that I'm just content with standing there listening to the tune over and over until the end, the scream completely leaving my mind. The bird stop singing and a crushing feeling of disappointment fills me. A second later I hear the same young girls scream once again. I try to find the sound by ear but when no luck comes I hone in on my skills and think logically. 'where would a young screaming girl be? There's no other sounds so she must be alone, maybe lost or scared. Ok, where would a small, screaming, young, lost girl would find safe?' I figure that it would be the house, so get ready to run toward it but before I do, another bird comes into view – almost identical to the other one - but this one only has the white raccoon mask. It flies over to nestle near the first bird, when a name comes to my mind out of thin air: Mockingjay. At that moment the sound of footsteps alert me to someone running out of the house. Spinning around a I see a girl dashing out, holding a long black bow with an arrow cocked against the string. Her stature doesn't fit the scream so it must not of been her making that sound. when she lets the arrow fly toward the birds, time and space seems to slow and the forest further away begins to darken, only, it's not the darkness of night but a man-made blackness. As the arrow reaches the birds the second one stays where it is, still sitting there but the Mockingjay opens its wings, jumps up, and catches the arrow near the tip. Hardly believing what I'm seeing the realisation that the whole bird and arrow has frozen and everything else has disappeared. The animal is just hovering in the stillness, not moving.

"Jasmine! Jasmine wake up!" I hear a voice shout in my head, and it soon envelopes me until I have cover my ears, falling to ground on my knees. My eyes open and I sit up sharply, confused I look around me and see Leif and Barda standing next to me. I don't pay them any attention; instead I jump out of my bed and run to my desk. Frantically I open the drawer and pull up the secret compartment to find a solid gold pin. On it is a bird – much like the one in my dream – but this one had its wing outstretched in front of itself and its tail below it – as if it's trying to make a gust of wind. The night lighting makes it hard to see it I need to lift it up into the moonlight streaming through my window, and at that moment I know what I have to do.

"I have to go home"


	2. 1: I'm just a pup!

I am locked so deeply in my own world that Leif has to shake my shoulders to bring me back to reality.

"Jasmine, are you ok?" questions the now concerned boy. I spin around much faster than I wanted to and as a result I start to feel dizzy from motion and low blood sugar. I eye them both for a moment, unsure of what to say to them. When the words finally come to mind I blurt them out in a huff, making them sound a lot more demanding than I mean them to.

"Barda, go to the storage room and get me a reasonable sized pack." I start, pacing toward my king, a fiery passion in my eyes and a sly, thin smile crossing my lips. "Fill it with food. Leif, go get the two best bows you can find. Both of you, meet me in the meadow near the willow at dawn." I order, sternly. They just stand in front of me looking confused.

"Well what are you waiting for? GO!" I say pointing to the door. Still they stand there motionless. So I scoop up my knife from my bedside table and point it at them, threateningly.

"I. Said. GO!" I repeat clenching my teeth together and jabbing my blade toward them.

This time they get it and run out of the door stumbling over each other to do their jobs.

"good."

I decide to waste my last couple hours in the kingdom getting ready. I brush my hair and put it in a braid, just like the girl in my dream had. I put on my favorite clothes and shove the others in a small pack with some of my personal items, like my comb and knife. I go to my closet and pull out two bow sheaths, one with forty arrows and one with twenty. Finally I wake Filly and Cree and walk into the garden where I've arrange to meet Barda and Leif, even though I don't expect them for another hour.

I wonder around the flower beds picking some of the prettier ones. As I get bored I walk to the willow and rest on the trunk waiting for my couriers.

I'm telling my two companions about the situation when I hear the thumps of footsteps coming up behind me. Instinctively, I spin around, take up my attack position and draw my knife from my belt, expecting a pack of bloodthirsty wolves to pounce on me. However, I lower my blade, when I see Barda and Leif running toward me with my requests.

They are out of breath by the time they reach me. Barda is the only one able to talk since Leif is leaning against the tree trying to catch his breath.

"Here is your pack of food" says Barda handing me the pouch, leaning his hands on his knees.

"What kind of food?" I ask curiously, trying to unzip the leather bag, for some reason it's stuck.

"I got some vegetables and grain and a bit of chocolate I found. I also got some matches."

"What?! no meat?!" I exclaim, fumbling with the stubborn zip.

"Oh well, I'll just have to shoot it" I say, finally giving up on the pack and sling it over my shoulder, looking at Leif for confirmation that he has the bows. As the information that I would kill an innocent animal sinks in I hear gasps from the two of them.

"Jasmine I don't think I understand you. Did you just say 'I'll have to shoot it'?" asks Leif looking at me with an astonished face.

"Yeah of course, how else will I get meat?" I say, taking the bows from his unresisting hands and weighing them up for comparison.

"What?! When we were being chased by the cairn squad you yelled at me for striking an owl and now you will kill it with steel tip arrows?" He says, obviously taking note of the two sheaths laning against the willow. I sigh as I start to explain the differences.

"One: you were striking at that owl because you were being paranoid. I'm killing it to stay alive. And second, I'm using silver tipped arrows, thank you very much!" I say smugly pulling one out of its sheath and fitting it into one of the bows.

"But, but, that, but WHY?!" he shouts, his voice cracking on his last word.

"FOOD!" i yell back at him, anger showing in my voice.

"OK, I get it, you need to eat..." He sighs at me. "But what the hell is going on!?" Now he's shouting at me...

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, that would take too long. But there is something I want to show you before I leave..." I say, dropping the bow. I walk to him so we're face to face and shake my head so my hair falls in a certain way to reveal two jet black wolf ears with a point of white on the ends, then finally my tail comes into view from under my short skirt, it is the same as my ears, black with a white tip. Leif and Barda simply gasp and place their hands over their mouths.

"Jasmine you're a werewolf?!" the king of the land says, opening his eyes wide and stumbling backward.

"Not really, I'm an incarnation.. sort of" I say with embarrassment, looking up at him, Hoping that he would accept me even though I'm not human.

"Jasmine why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asks quietly.

"I was waiting for the right time..." I whisper, lowering my head in shame.

"Do you have any other secrets you want to tell us?" I jump, surprised to hear Barda's voice. I had forgotten he was even there. I bow my head again and smile cunningly, my mouth hidden under my fringe.

"No, I don't" I say trying to suppress a sinister giggle, knowing something they don't. Suddenly, I hear a small rustle in a nearby bush. my ears flicks up with a satisfying swish, and I quickly grab one of the bows and load it. I point it in the direction of the animal I have now identified as a rabbit with my wolf sense of smell and let the arrow fly towards the creature that's now coming into view. A direct hit though its eye. Leif and Barda are staring at the animal mouths gaping open. I swiftly run toward the creature and pick it up by it's ears, examining the fine fur.

"Look what I shot!" I say waving the rodent around above my head like a child showing their parents a treasure they found in the dirt.

"Jasmine, how could you?!" Leif said, astonished.

"What, I'm hungry?" I say bearing my fangs ready to bite into the sweet, supple animal.

"Arg, whatever! I'm sick of fighting about It." He sighs and starts to stroke his hair, with his surrender, I sink my sharp teeth into the rabbit, relaxing into my memories as its sweet blood fills my mouth. I am with a pack of three wolves, running free, following the scent of a dear which tastes and smells like rabbit. Admittedly, it doesn't taste as good as it would have if I had skinned it but it's still delicious!

"Jasmine, why did you make us get you this stuff?" I jump again at Barda's voice tearing me away from my wonderland and back into reality again. I whisper so they can't hear the first word of my sentence. "I'm leaving"

"Jasmine, I'm still woozy from our fight with the shadow lord. Can't it wait a little?" Leif asks with annoyance in his tone. I smirk hearing the disturbed King's voice but then I remember what I have to say and my small smile disappears.

"No Leif, I'm leaving by myself" I say, lowering my head and taking another bite out of the rabbit.

"Jasmine what do you mean? Where are you going?" Leif says, obviously very confused. I sigh and finish eating my mouth full of rabbit. "I'm going home and before you say anything I'm not going back to the forest of silence, I'm going to Panem." I answer as I start to pull tufts of fur off and take another chunk of flesh out of the rodent. I hear Leif sigh in exasperation and sit at the base of the big willow.

"Where's Panem? Is it far?" He's obviously tired.

"On human foot it is about two months away but running in form it's only one week away, without stopping." I say proudly as I bite into one of the rabbits ears.

"OK, Well - "

"Wait, what does running in form mean?" Barda starts but Leif interrupts. I yawn and lean on the tree next to him and tell them the story of my species. "I am an incarnation, a force of nature, a being sent from the gods. I being who can take the form of an animal of their origin. There are a few of us who are pure and pedigree, yet there are mutts too, ones that have been outcast and lost their godly ways.. admittedly, I'm a mutt too but I haven't lost all the powers that other mutts do..." I slide down to the base of the tree and stare at my rabbit carcass as sadness opens into my eyes and lets tears build.

"Jasmine, can we see this form?" I hear Leif's voice, distracting me from my rodent. He seems awfully calm for someone who just found out that one of his best friends is an incarnation, a mutt and a freak of nature.

"Why?" I whisper sincerely. I honestly don't want them to see what I really look like.

"I don't know, I just I want to know you better... I-I guess" He answers, still calm as ever.

"Well ok.." I give in, too tired to argue even though I really don't want to transform. I stand from my comfy bed of grass and turn to face him as he too stands.

"But an incarnation cannot change without compensation," I recite "Human or wolf blood will do" I finish and look up at the rising sun. The guards will be coming out to find Leif soon. I have to go before then.

"We'll have to make it quick though. The sun is rising" I take another bit of the rabbit.

"Can I have your dagger?" I hear Leif say, my eyes shoot open at his calm words. Could he really want to do this?

"Ok..." I start after a few seconds of shock. "Here you go" I unsheathe my blade from my belt and hand it over to him, looking away, knowing exactly what he's about to do. I hear him whine then sigh out of relief.

"There..." He says. I turn and - just as I thought - He has cut himself. "Here you go" he holds his arm out to me, blood dripping from the small slit he cut, onto the daisy's below.

"A-are you sure?" I say, looking at the pool of red liquid forming on the soft grass.

"Yes, I want to see it..." He pushes the knife back in my hand and moves his forearm closer to me.

"Ok, i-if you insist..." I take his arm shakily, and bite down, hard.

'arg, he's squirming like a rat' I think to myself trying to suck out as much fluid as I can as he squeals and shakes with pain. Satisfied, I lift my head and swallow my mouth full of blood.

I feel my teeth start to grow... I don't like it when I'm in this state of uncertainty...

"Look away please, I don't want you to see me like this..." I say turning to the side. I feel my body start to contort and in an instant my paw is showing. It is white and as big as a horse. I laugh and grin, trying to cover up the embarrassment.

"And I'm just a pup!"


	3. 2: were did that tree go?

"Well I heard they were big but not this big"

"Yeah, well we were talked about a long time ago so the legend might have changed a bit" for some reason I'm blushing.

"Wa- thi- this is your form?" Leif says. He's regaining strength to uncover his face now.

"Aww is the brave king finally recovering from his fright Hu?" I like taunting him like this, it's fun.

"Anyway, no this isn't my form. I can keep going if you like?" I say trying to charm him, which is easy. l

"Alright, please go on" Says Barda making my ears flick around to face him.

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you." I say, lowering my head then I whisper to myself "because I didn't" I urge myself to change even though every fiber of my being is refusing. Finally I'm able to break through my instinct and my body start changing. It takes a split second to transform. I black out for a moment then I'm standing over the palace as a gigantic wolf. My hair has grown significantly and is covering my face. I am jet black yet I have a white raccoon mask and my chest and stomach is the same paper shade and so is the tip of my tail I have four white socks going up to my knees. And finally my wings, the feathers are so soft as they press against my fur. I spread them out wide, stretching every muscle. I turn to my companions, Leif is lying on the ground covering his face, again. And Barda's clearly shocked his eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping.

"Would you like me to change back?" I whisper lowering my head to them.

"W-why are y-you whispering?" I hear Barda say and I direct my ear to him. I give this some thought then I answer.

"Because if I speak normally my voice will would billow out around the palace. Now as I was saying, would you like me to change back?" Leif is still lying on the ground in shock. So Barda speaks instead.

"Yes, that would be less awkward..."

"OK, I will" I say, feeling myself start to black out again. When I open my eyes I'm am standing under the willow and to my horror I am naked! Swishing my tail around to cover myself, I rap my arms around my chest to hide my embarrassment.

"He-he... forgot about that," I say, walking to the pack with my clothes. I pull out a beautiful blue frock.

"Um, would you mind turning your head please?"

My cheeks blushing with embarrassment again. Barda does but Leif has collapsed on the flowers I picked earlier and is staring at the sky, I think he's in shock now and doesn't even knows what's happening.

I pull on the dress and let it fall to my knees.

"OK, you can look now" I call to them. Leif doesn't move but Barda turns and lets his mouth drop open again.

"Jasmine, that's beautiful" he says looking at my pretty dress. Suddenly I hear a groan from Leif.

"Arg, what happened?" I direct my ears to him and to my surprise and relief I see he's starting to sit back up.

"Um, I think you're in shock Leif" I tell him, straightening the collar of my dress.

"In shock, why?" he questions, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you not remember anything?" I ask shyly.

"Well, I... um, we were under the willow and you were trying to show us something... that's all I got" he's getting up unsteadily and falls back to the ground, daisy's billowing against his face.

"Oh, it's just came back to me. You were... um, I think you turned into a gigantic wolf!" He gasps at his own words, the full force of what he's just experienced sinking in. I smile softly, trying to reassure him.

"J-Jasmine I-I" He stammers before I break in..

"It's OK, I've had worse reactions." A noise catches my attention and I flick my ears around behind me to hear more detail.

It's something living, as they approach I'm trying to narrow in on who it is... I'm sure there are two of them.. they're human - I can tell by their scent. They're from Del - I can tell by their accent. For a moment I'm confused: one smells a lot like me, and the other like Leif... ahh finally my mind catches up with my senses... it is my father Doom, or as the people closest to him know him as... Jared, and with him Leif's mother, Sharn. My eyes widen and I flatten my ears against my head.

"I have to hurry, they're coming" I whisper, picking up my two orange packs.

"Who is coming!" Leif exclaims looking around, confused. I run to the tree with the bows lying against it picking up the one that looks more sturdy.

"Sharn and Doom" I pant, scooping up one of a sheath of arrows and leaving the other lying on the ground. Before any of my companions can say anything else I run as fast as I can into the bushes that lead deep into the forest where I can rest. But for now I hide behind a bolder and peer out over the top.

Sharn and Doom have reached the willow. I hear Leif sigh before his mother starts yelling.

"What are you doing here? you're supposed t0o be getting ready for your presentation on our new homing bird system!"

"I-im sorry its j-" he studiers before Doom gasps

"Leif is that a bow? And a sheath of arrows?" he says pointing at them.

"Yep… wait she left them here?" I hear Leif say, spinning around to see if I actually did leave them there.

"Wait, who left them here" Sharn asks. Wait oh no their going to rat me out I have to distract them I know what I'll do... thinking to myself I jump on to the rock. Ok, back straight, legs apart, chin up, wind whistling in my hair... Perfect. I gather my breath and let out a tremendous howl that spreads out across the kingdom.

That got their attention. Quickly I hide my ears and tail and look at my friends for a moment. They haven't seen me yet, but they will if I don't get down soon. I stand still, waiting for Leif or Barda to see me. Together they look over at me. I smile at them and shake my head slightly as if to say 'don't tell the others I'm here'. As quickly as possible I jump down and slam my back against the rock. It winds me a little but I'm OK.

"What was that?" I hear Sharn whisper.

"It sounded like a wolf" Doom answers. Suddenly I hear something, a snap of a twig. I flick my ears around to face the long grass in front of me. I see something, two blue pin points... eyes. Finally I catch sight of a figure, its foot, its tail, its ear. It's a wolf but strangely, its just watching me normally they would attack or run but this one is not, it must be tame.

"What are you doing here? This is my territory!" I bark at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard a howl coming from over here" he says mysteriously.

"Yes, that was me, now leave!" I shout at him but I'm surprised at what he says next.

"Okay" he turns to face the forest and bunches up his muscle to run of into grass.

"Wait! Just like that you're going to leave?" I'm stunned, I thought I was in for a massive confrontation. I just couldn't understand why he would pass up an opportunity like this. I can see him properly now, he's gray with a silver stripe down his face, back and tail.

"Yeah" he whispers ever so quietly, turning back around to face me.

"Why? Why would you pass up something like this?" I question him, frustrated.

"P-pass up w-what?" he sinks back onto his haunches and flattens his ears to his head.

"Me, a meek and lone wolf in a big field with long grass all around us, you could take me down easily, especially when I'm tired!" I bark my last word loud enough for Leif and Barda to hear luckily I'm speaking hound so they wont under stand.

" I-I couldn't do t-that" he has his tail between his legs and is cowering under the long grass.

"Why not!" I press him. "It could benefit you so much to kill a rival pack's leader. You can take over their territory, eat their food, sleep in their dens, everything!" I'm on my hands and knees now bearing my fangs.

"N-no I c-can't" he whimpers, crawling even further into the grass.

"Why not?" I yell to him. But I realize that he doesn't have a pack scent. I'm embarrassed to be so aggressive towards someone who had no intention of harming me.

"I-I don't have a reason to" he whispers lowering his head.

"You don't have a family do you?" I ask, lowering my tone quite a bit. I start to creep closer to him and stretch out my hand, but pull it away when he flinches back onto his hunches.

"No, I don't" he says lowering his head in shame.

"Well why don't you stay with me?" I suggest watching to see his reaction.

"Really, I mean of course! If that's alright?" he's voice raising in excitement.

"Sure you can and sorry for yelling at you like that."

"Oh, that's Okay, I'm used to it."

I'm glad to be able to help him.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" he asks, looking at me earnestly.

"Ah, over there," I point to where Leif, Barda, Sharn and Doom are standing.

"But I was just leaving" I whisper picking up my bow and sheath of arrows.

"What? Where are you going?" he asks putting his paw on my leg in a cute way.

"I'm going back to Panam, my home" I lean down to pick a daisy then throw it away after I smell it.

"Are you moving the pack?" he questions hopefully.

"No, I'm going by myself" I answer, walking to the bolder and peering over the top to see Leif and Barda looking nervous, but I can't tell why until Sharn's shrieks pierces my thoughts.

"What do mean, you must have met at least one wolf hunter on your journey!" I see now, she must be afraid of us.

"Ahh, um…" Leif stutters when he's cut off by his mother.

"I cannot believe this! Wolves so close to the palace! Doom, you must find someone suitable to drive them away! Until then, everything is cancelled!" With a harsh swish of her arms she angrily stalks away.

"Well, that's that" I say, patting imaginary dust from my hands. I feel like I've forgotten something.

"Oh, what's your name, pup?" I ask picking up my bow and arrows.

"Um… Tekie (an: te-kay)" he whispers as if he's ashamed, I find it odd, Tekie means honor and strength. I hear something near, footsteps. Quickly I load my bow, spinning around I pull the string as tight as it will go. In a panic I fire it prematurely only registering Leif at the last second. I can't stop it in time, so I redirect my aim into a tree a short way away.

"Followed me, huh?" I say in a patronizing tone. I lean back against the tree that I sense is behind me. Yet it seems my calculations were wrong, in fact there's no tree behind me and instead I fall ungraciously back onto Tekie who gives a high-pitched yelp. Just before I hit the ground I feel Leif's worm, soothing touch on my arm, trying to steady me. My head hits the ground hard and my vision goes fuzzy for a second. Leif is calling my name again and again and that's the last thing I remember before I fall unconscious.


End file.
